On a Farm in the Middle of Nowhere
by LoveNot
Summary: There are more people in nowhere than you'd expect.
1. Chapter 1

On a Farm in the Middle of Nowhere

Ch 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Danganronpa

Hajime Hinata was cold.

The bus seemed to be the temperature of a morgue. He rubbed his hands together to keep warm. It didn't work well but it was something. He loosened his tie. The more and more he got to 'that place' the more the tie began to feel like a noose. The small backpack lying next to him held nothing but a few shirts, 2 pairs of pants, and a toothbrush.

'He' would probably laugh at his weakness.

'So talentless you can't even survive on your own. Honestly such a boring, pitiful little cousin I have.'

A year ago Hajime had parted from his cousin on the final day of college with a few words.

'I'll make it.'

He was so full of hope back then. Despite spending his high school days in the reserve department and his university days scrambling for the top yet always getting average grades, average test scores, average recommendations.

Average.

The word seared to his mind and caused him to grit his teeth. He'd spent his whole life trying to be anything but average yet the result was always the same. Normalcy was not for Hajime he was meant for much more than that and yet he could never surpass it. Like a butterfly trying to fly through a tornado it seemed he was destined to be held back.

Yet 'he' was always praised by teachers, professors, boards, and councils of every kind. Hailed as the best hope the nation had ever seen a scramble began among the top colleges and universities offering full scholarships, paid books, the best learning 'he' could find. And yet 'he' turned it all down going to a lowly college in a small town. The college of course offered every benefit the top universities were asking 'him'.

But why would he go there? The living, breathing hope of the human race going to a small rundown college in a small unknown town. It was unbelievable. Yet when asked he'd reply.

'Anywhere other than here would be boring. There's only one thing in the world that truly keeps my interest and here's the only place to find it.'

Hinata's hand went into a fist. Lies. Every single word 'he' ever told Hinata was nothing but lies. The only thing Hinata could find true in 'him' was 'his' benevolent greed. 'His' need to find every talent in the world and dissect it down to its last iota before spreading his findings to the world. Everything soon became boring to 'him'.

What Hinata wouldn't give for even one of them.

Just one talent.

No matter how insignificant.

Hinata almost smacked into the seat in front of him as the bus came to an abrupt halt. He shook his head and grabbed his bag hurrying off the bus with hunched shoulders. As his feet met the dirt road he looked up to see the rundown town he'd arrived at. He looked to the greeting sign displaying worn out words of "Welcome to Kibō no oka!".

For a place called Hope's hill it was really more of an elevated landscape.

He trudged his way to the post office in order to make a mailbox in town. After being helped by the counter person who seemed more asleep than awake he slowly made his way past the main town and into the fields. The house was about a mile out and in the sweltering heat he'd met as way back as getting off the bus he knew he'd be dripping with sweat by the time he got there. He shuffled down the road that had not one tree for any kind of shade with the sun beating down on him.

He reached the small dilapidated farm that was maybe an acre at best with a crooked two story shack, a barn that looked a huff and a puff from being blown with peeling paint making it look more the color of dry clay and yellow teeth than red and white. There was a small structure resembling an out house which Hinata hoped wasn't the truth. The withered brown plant life looked to make up about 40 or so rows of the property. Hinata made his way up to the door of what he figured to be a two story house instead of a two story shack. Although it honestly could've fooled him. The small porch held a rocking chair and a small shelf that sat beside it filled with thick, leather bound books all covered with a generous layer of dust.

After opening the door that was a bit bigger than the frame meaning it took a few shoves before it finally popped loose Hajime walked into what looked to be the living room. After exploring the house and

finding the bathroom inside on the second floor along with a small bedroom and a hall closet with the kitchen living room and some odd storage door under the stairs on the first floor. Hinata threw the back pack in the hall closet before going to the living room and laying down on a couch akin to sedimentary rock he closed his eyes.

This was what used to be a study outlet. 'His' study outlet in fact. For observing every aspect of agriculture in a natural setting. And when 'he' had drained every possible morsel of information for this place 'he' left it here to rot. Just like Hinata.

Like one one of those dry, brittle, withered plants outside.

A/M: Liked this idea. Just gonna see how this goes.


	2. Chapter 2

On a Farm in the Middle of Nowhere

Ch 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Danganronpa

A consistent bang on the door woke Hinata up meeting sticky, wet clothing and muggy air when he opened his eyes. The dull, throbbing headache caused by the sweaty sleep wasn't helping much either. The knocking continued and Hinata opened a gas lamp and slowly made his way to the door. He was going to smooth down his hair but figuring he was already worse for wear anyway he set to work on opening the door. Popping it open after a few minutes struggle he was met with the sight of a a small boy looking straight out of middle school.

"You lost kid?"

Of course he was lost. What other feasible reason would there be for this guy to show up at this creaky, old shack. Either that or he'd done it on a dare. He looked the type to fold easily on most things.

"No no I'm not lost. My name's Makoto Naegi. I'm your neighbor to the right."

Neighbor was a stretch considering it was the country there was good deal of land between houses.

"Hinata Hajime."

Makoto held out a small paper bag filled with canned goods, produce, and other groceries.

"It's a welcome to the neighborhood present. We were gonna throw you a party but Chiaki just told us today that you arrived. We're gonna have to hold off on that then. Sorry."

The smaller of the two gave an awkward chuckle and Hinata accepted the groceries.

"No problem. Thanks for the groceries."

Makoto have a smile.

"So you know what your gonna plant yet. The season has already started so you better hurry."

"Oh um not really. I wasn't even really gonna plant anything and even if I was I can't farm."

"It's not too hard. I could help out. Considering it's your first time it'd be best to go with sturdy crops like carrots and potatoes. Watermelons a favorite around here and is sure to bring you a profit so if you just wanna test it out I could help with that too."

The hopeful look on his face somehow brought Hinata out of his drag a little.

"Sure. I'd appreciate it."

"Okay then have a good night."

Hinata closed the door set down the lamp and fixed himself something to eat. After fiddling with the antenna on top of the tv for a while he was able to get local news and soap operas. He settled with soaps.

It was over dramatic and over the top. The type of cliché with one twin pretending to be other twin meanwhile the other twin is an evil mastermind. Boring stuff. After finishing up his meager meal and putting the dishes in the sink to wash later Hinata headed decided to explore the house once more. Armed with the lamp he decided he'd checkout the storage under the stairs. After opening the door only to be welcomed with a cloud of dust. There was a small desk with a book laying on top of it inside.

Hinata approached the desk and found a journal. Across the top were the words: Property of Izuru Kamakura. He thought about it at most it'd probably be information on agriculture with a few personal notes mixed in. But Hinata was so curious he just had to look at a page.

6/4

I've arrived in Kibō no oka. Acquired groceries. Met the people around town. Note: The confectioner basically gives sweets away if you compliment her enough.

6/5

Decided to plant the local crops of watermelons. Acquired seeds. Also decided to plant corn and wheat. Note: The blacksmith in town is good. His prices are reasonable.

6/6

Note: Send money to Hinata.

Hinata snapped the cover closed. He flushed in embarrassment at the mention of the monetary assistance Izuru had given him even after they'd graduated. This notebook was his alright. Straightforward with notes he'd probably never glance twice at. After all he did have photographic memory. Hinata turned off the lamp and sighed.

After exiting the cupboard he made his way to the bedroom. Laying down face up he looked up at the ceiling.

Izuru Kamkura.

He hated him.

A/N: Thinking MakoHinaZuru. Thoughts?


End file.
